


Come Ecstasy with Me

by mangomengke07



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Rhealeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomengke07/pseuds/mangomengke07
Summary: Byleth loses her sensation after Jeralt's death.Only that greenness is her salvation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make sense of their relationship through the perspective of their mutual bereavement.
> 
> Interweaved with stories after Jeralt's death, and post s-support sweet consummation :)

Rhea is about to enter Byleth’s sweat, dripping hole.

She looks down, meeting Byleth’s serene, watery mint eye now filled with desires. All of a sudden, Rhea’s own misty crave is overshadowed by some curious sense of guilt. Her fingertip stops at Byleth’s entrance.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Byleth whispers. Her female part is aching for Rhea’s touch, and she senses that down there.

“I… I am so sorry …” Rhea sighs, as if she is deeply entrenched by some ghost from the long, long past.

“I don’t understand, for what?” Byleth is confused. She has forgiven her for what she has done long times ago, even before her misery rampage.

_Please don’t stop **right there**. I need your touch. I need your touch alone._

“I…feel so sorry for what I have done to you the other night…I… I…”

_Am I really still eligible to touch you like that, the love of my life?_

“……” Byleth opens her mouth for a short instant. Then she comes to realisation.

Rhea was talking about _that_ night.

Tonight is their first consummation after Rhea was miraculously saved through her rampage, but it wasn’t the first time the two sexually encountered.

Or more precisely, It was Rhea who sexually took advantaged of Byleth.

* * *

Byleth still felt empty, as empty as the wind of heaven blowing in hell, as empty as the moon light shed through her window, so warm so cruel. She’d just sat on her bed, staring at the speechless moonlight and letting those memories of past flowing into her mind.

She never wept again after _that_, as if she wasn’t capable. However, once referred as the Ashen Demon, definitive to kill, she might be emotionless, but that doesn't mean she is incapable of sensation.

In fact, she’s the expert of sensation. Of sword fighting, of smelling enemy, of sensing dangerous. And of course, of sensing people’s emotion.

She just didn’t realise that “people” also includes herself, until the death of her only family, Jeralt, whose existence has become ridiculously enormous after he was stabbed by Monica aka Kronya.

Before arriving Garreg Mach, Jeralt was the only human being she could make sense. Others, she kills or not kill. Now acting as a teacher in the Officer Academy, she gradually transformed. She’d getting to know more people; she started to sense the world. She found meanings. But all of a sudden, all her sensations were gone with Jeralt, as if…as if she’d never known them. Those sensations for the past half year were lost in the middle of nowhere and she was lost on the way to find them.

Except…

Although Jeralt constantly warned her to be cautious with that woman, Byleth’s sensation tells her that woman is…indispensable to restore her sensation with the rest of the world.

That greenness that _will_ light her fire of life.

* * *

“Are you waiting for time to heal your wounds? Have you curled up in a corner and lost the will to carry on? Professor, it’s your good nature to give your father mourning duties. But you know, your father lost a father, that father lost, lost his. This chain makes filial piety obsequious, and obstinate condolence is just impious stubbornness.”

The Next Empress of Adrestia Empire comes to Byleth, trying to cheer her up through her unique Empress-to-be rhetoric.

“Are you going to lead us into battle with your unmanly grief, an unfortified heart, and a simple and unschooled mind? Will you just sit here with no thoughts for the future that is fast approaching? I have no intention of crying for you, or of standing still with you. Professor, I pray you, throw your unprevailing woe to earth, and think of us. There is a choice to be made. I hope you make the right one.”

Alright. The empress-to-be might be right. But these words stitched her like blood and poison pouring into her ear.

_Am I really **that** wrong to stop for just a while? Am I allowed to recollect, to restore myself not as a teacher, but as a human being? God damn it, he was just gone for less than one week!_

But instead of pouring all that out directly at her student, she just simply nodded.

Byleth felt so tired to explain.

Looking the empress-to-be walking away with strange confidence, Byleth thought she’s in desperate need for something. Sadly, she didn't know what that something is. Maybe it’s absolute rest. Who knows.

Her footsteps just automatically led her to the audience chamber.

* * *

“So…please rest and focus only on mending your heart, understood?”

This is all she wants. Rest. And reassurance. The archbishop gave her all.

“And don’t worry about the courses you’re currently teaching. I am sure Hanneman and Manuela understand your situation, and they will be happy to take your part.” She smiled to her most gently, almost in a tone of begging. Her whispers were indeed from heaven, softer than the white clouds that always safeguard the land of Fódlan.

But it was not warm. Or, as Byleth’s sharp sensation touched upon, the Archbishop attempted to use her words to warm her, but she failed. A grip of deep, deep sorrow has entrapped the religious leader of this blessed land.

… Or the cursed land, now?

“Lady Rhea…”

_Have you ever lost someone so dearly? Did you just realise what they mean to you only because they perished? Have you ever thought about vengeance and… did you do it?_

“Yes? My dear? ” Her eyes penetrated Byleth’s, so remote, yet so intense.

“Nothing…” Byleth just realised that she just wanted to call the woman in front of her, intentionally without intention.

“Remember, Byleth. You are always more than welcome if you need me… in any sense. I’m always here to listen and to help. No more harm will come. I assure you.” She spoke as low as lovers’ words, but the woeful undertone was overwhelming, as if only Byleth’s coming to her will be her salvation, not the supposed other way round.

That greenness truly restored her sensation.

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing Cyril's prayer, Byleth dashed to Rhea's quarter in the midnight, only to find the latter was waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update!   
intrigued by Astral Chain (Olive and Brenda!!) and Link's awakening these days
> 
> a mixture of strange mother/daughter vibe and foreplay atmosphere
> 
> ↑↑↑these are totally out of plan lol

Byleth took a bath alone in the sauna. She chose this specific time when everyone were having dinner. Thus she can recollect this whole long day.

“Remember. Byleth. You are always more than welcome if you need me…in any sense…” The Archbishop’s words constantly lingered in her mind. She was so sure that Rhea said that out of sincerity, rather than her religious duty of being compassionate. But to what extent? Can she lend her Seiros knights for revenge? Will she approve it? Will she even recognise her will of revenge? What does _The Book of Seiros_ say about revenge? Not a believer of this religion at all, Byleth thought it might be useful for her to check how the religion sees vengeance.

… and the part of forgiveness? That was just way too far an avant-garde concept for her to consider right now.

If…if Rhea could lend her the strength of Seiros knights…even if she required her to officially become a believer as a condition (does this religion indeed have some official “ritual” by the way?), it wouldn’t be a bad deal. A believer or non-believer of the church changes nothing to her, she just has to believe that woman.

Byleth astonishingly found that she is actually so willing to believe her.

“Professor… is that really you? ” Byleth met the King-to-be in the common room.

“Yes…I just came here to…clean myself. ” It was true. The first time Byleth cleaned herself after Jeralt’s defeat.

“It is great to see you finally able to get out of your room. I must express my deepest condolence to your lost. Captain Jeralt was a very great man. He had a kind heart. I dare say he was knightful than most knights I’d ever known.”

“Thanks Dimitri.” Byleth replied shortly, even indifferently.

_Oh please no more “you need to stay tough” dogma. Not again._

“Professor…I, I don’t know whether I'm in the right position to say that, but….I think the feeling of grief should not be regarded as weak…”

Byleth suddenly headed up, looking into Dimitri.

“Please… rest and focus only on mending your heart, understood?” Rhea's voice again resonated in Byleth's mind.

“Sorry Professor, if my words were offensive...”

“Not at all.” Byleth shook her head. “Please go on.”

“I… actually I think people have the rights to be weak. Feeling sad about losing the dearests in one’s life isn’t a shame at all. Sometimes, it’s important for us to stop on our path, and to make sense of all that happened. That is why we are human beings. Professor, don’t push yourself too hard, but do indeed take care of your own body, and eat well.”

Strangely, Byleth felt huge relief, which even made her want to talk more.

“Dimitri…do you know Lady Rhea well?”

“Haha professor. I thought _you_ were the one being close with her, aren't you? Why you ask me that?”

“I thought the relationship between the Holy Kingdom and the church are quite close, so I assume maybe you two may know each other well personally. But anyway, she said if I need her in any sense…I should just tell her. What does she mean?”

“Professor…” Dimitri lost himself in his thought. “I can just say…if she says that to _you_, then she means it _literally_.”

“Thanks Dimitri. I am more than grateful.”

Yes, that’s plan. No need for checking the holy book. She would just go and tell Rhea, she desires revenge.

* * *

“Teacher… are you still awake?” It was Cyril, Rhea’s servant. Byleth didn't follow Dimitri's kind-hearted doctrine of eating well, but went back to her room straight after the bath.

“Yes..?” Byleth, as usually, sitting in her bed, gazing at the speechless, cruel moon. Unlike days ago, she wasn't as _that_ empty. She started to _feel_ the past she spent with Jeralt as father and daughter. She could now somehow directly face her feeling. She could mend. Tomorrow, she needs to meet Rhea and to have a talk.

“Can I come in? Lady Rhea sent you some dried lavender and camomile; she said it is helpful to ease your stress and calm you down.”

Byleth opened the door. Cyril carried two chests in his hands, both carved with the pattern of dragon and decorated with emerald.

“She said you can just make yourself a cup of hot tea before sleep. And… although she didn’t say, I want you to know, I saw she made the dried flowers herself, using the flower you gave her as gifts.”

“Thanks Cyril. And I will thank her in person tomorrow morning. ” Rhea's deeds didn't strike Byleth as something unbelievable, but rather...cute?

“And she wanted you to hear the prayer. She said she’d have said it on her own, but she forgot earlier today…”

“So here you come, as the messenger?”

“Basically, yes.”

Byleth thought she wasn’t interested in the prayer.

She thought. She was wrong.

_Oh, Goddess. Hear my prayer._

_Please receive this beloved person._

_When the cold rain washed the body,_

_When the bird and wolf announced the dawn,_

_Receive them into your blue blood,_

_Receive them into a twinkling star._

The chests fell on the ground. Byleth dashed into the darkness of the night.

A hurricane of sensation rolled over her, creating turbulent waves inside of her. She felt suffocating in the bottom of some unnamed deep blue sea, where slides of the past flash back.

Not only the past with Jeralt but also her past with Rhea.

Her voice begging her to mend her heart.

Her smile when her class won the mock battle.

The very first time she came to her quarter.

The way she touched her cheek.

Their first gaze. She was so remote, out of reach. She was the Ashen Demon.

Oh these emerald, emerald eyes.

These woeful, misty eyes.

The night was tranquil and serene. All that is heard by the moon is Byleth’s puffing breath and her running steps.

She was so anxious to find a way out from those sensations that suffocate her.

_Here_ is only answer.

The door of Rhea’s quarter wasn’t closed. She stood there in her night gown, glimmering like a Goddess.

She was waiting for her.

Seeing Rhea waiting for her, Byleth felt stunned just for an instance, almost too fast to grasp, she throwed herself into the Archbishop and started crying.

She cried so loud and so desperate. The moon is sunken when it hears Byleth’s howling, stealing the last stream of moonlight in Rhea’s quarter.

Her tears soaked Rhea’s night robe, roaming on Rhea’s soft breast skin. Rhea sensed Byleth’s wet, warmness and she just sighed in a slightly satisfied mood.

“Oh…my dear, dearest Byleth…” Rhea gasped. Her voice was low, soft and gentle, but mixed with some strange longing. She wrapped her arms around Byleth’s body, one hand soothing the weeping girl’s back in a comforting way, the other, dangerously touch her loin in a more subtle, dubious and intimate manner.

Byleth felt suffocating, lacking fresh air because she had not spare stamina to breath. She seemed to have so much to talk to Rhea but crying like a beast became the only way of expression. She would equally suffocate to death if she did not do so.

Yet for her to see Rhea’s face. Her emerald eyes now burning with flame, flame from heaven.

Flame raged for revenge.

Flame fuelled with desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I firstly read Cyril's prayer, I thought Rhea must be a master of rhetoric to arouse the senses (and desires) of people like Byleth.
> 
> That's her secret of keeping the church of seiros working for more than 1,000 years ;)

**Author's Note:**

> trying to finish it within 10 days...hopefully.
> 
> and oops. didn't expect Claudius' speech mingled with El's so well.


End file.
